My Dear Lover
by Eiji-san
Summary: A bunch of Unrelated one-shots depicting Rito paired with various girls from To Love-Ru. Might be related to the original series or might be a slight-AU! [Every Chapter contains a Lemon Scene! Viewer Discretion Advised!]
1. Our Little Vacation (Yui x Rito)

**(Yui X Rito)**

* * *

 _Kotegawa Residence_

Even though it's a pleasant Sunday morning, the Kotegawa Residence is surprisingly silent and quiet for the day. The Parents of the Household is currently on a business trip overseas, and the usually obnoxious older brother is nowhere to be found, probably on his way to flirt with some women on the road.

The only person inside the quiet house is the strict moral enforcer, and the youngest member of the family.

The Alarm sound that repeats multiple times has finally made Yui open her eyes and reach her hands towards the clock. After a few missed attempts at stopping the annoying beeps, she finally stopped it despite still being a bit half-asleep. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the morning sunlight and a quiet home.

She was just dreaming. The same dream that she had a few months back. The dream that made her remember the boy that she met back then. Although she still denies him being her first love, she low-key wanted him to at least notice her feelings. She then stood up and opened the window, allowing the cool breeze to enter her room.

It's a bit cold today, thanks to the coming of winter. The sunlight and the cold weather helped her regain her conciousness and fully wake her up. She quickly make her bed and stepped to the showers. She washed her face and brushed her teeth.

During the shower, she remembered what happened yesterday.

It was the last day of school and she was just preparing her stuff to go back home. But that Yuuki Rito, just being himself, accidentally tripped and groped her (accidentally). She is always strict, but ever since accepting her feelings towards the unlucky boy, she rarely if ever yelled at him again. That boy always somehow manage to find his way to a girl's most private place, even if it's impossible. It's like his life itself is saying fuck to physics.

She suddenly blushed when she remembered that one time Nana's D-Dial malfunctioned and accidentally left her and Rito in a rather awkward position. With his 'rod' inside her mouth. She quickly shook those thoughts and got back to showering herself.

Although admittedly, she… actually enjoy being groped by him. No, wait. That's not right. That's her feelings taking over. No! She dislike being groped, it's shameless and Yuuki-kun should refrain from doing it ever again! There's no way she would enjoy it… Yes, no way. But if it's Yuuki Rito, she—or rather her body never seems to mind it.

Her own body is betraying her. Her mind always said _'No! That's not right!',_ yet her body always seem to think otherwise, _'Come on. I know you want it. Just a little bit, I'm sure he's enjoying it as well.'_

She shook her own head from those thoughts and quickly tied her hair up.

She washed her body and stepped into the bathtub. She lowered her body and relaxed it as the warm water suddenly enveloped her whole body. While in the bathtub she thinked everything over again. After all, she said it herself. Yuuki Rito is not a shameless boy. He's not like that. He's not that kind of person.

Yes, Yuuki Rito can be shameless, but it was never his intention. Even after all of her scolds and hits, he never seem to have a grudge against her. Rather, he is very inviting to her, thinking of her as his friend. He is a kind boy. _And that is precisely why she likes him._

While she, she's still a girl that cannot be honest with her own feelings.

Unconciously, her right arms started going down her body and into her crotch. Her body suddenly jolted after her fingers touched her own nether regions. She let out a cute moan while her fingers keep rubbing her entrance. Her left hand started groping her right breast while the fingers play with her nipple. Pinching and pulling it.

The more she masturbate, the more hazy her mind becomes, and more images of Yuuki Rito came up in her mind. Rubbing is not enough, so she inserted her fingers and rubbed her insides. She yelped and threw her head back, sticking her tounge out as she moaned louder and louder whilst thinking about a certain boy. She's imagining what will happen if that time when raining goes on without interruption. She blushed at her own imagination, but it made her even wetter.

She know that she shouldn't be doing this kind of thing, considering that she is the moral committee member. But she can't stop it, not when the image of the boy keeps popping on her head. Her left hand then brings her right breast towards her mouth and she started sucking her own nipple. As her rubbing goes faster and more intense, her moans got rougher and raspier. Until she finally climaxed.

"Yuuki-kun!" She climaxed as she called out his name. Her realization quickly kicked in as soon as her pleasure died down. Oh no, she has stained the bath water. She stepped out of the bath and without wearing any clothes, she closed the window in her room and covered it with curtain. She lied on her own bed naked and continued her session whilst still thinking about that boy.

In the end, the shameless one is her.

* * *

 _Yuuki Residence_

The usual morning of Yuuki household ensues. Momo woke up next to Rito. Nana scolded him and chased him down around the house, as well as the usual accidental groping with Lala. People might think that having multiple women live under the same roof as a young, adolescent man is heaven, but in truth it's a bit frustrating.

Ah! It's not like Rito hates his current life, he has no problem with it. But having multiple girls living under the same roof means that he barely has time to 'relieve' himself. Maybe once when they're away from the house, or silently during the dead of night. The point is, his sexual frustration is through the roof.

It's probably not a secret that Yuuki Rito always think about his crush, Sairenji Haruna whenever he masturbates. But sometimes he change 'material' whenever he feels like it. For example, he likes to masturbate while thinking about Lala. Or that one time when he thought about Run in her idol outfit. Heck, he even thought about Yami sometimes!

But a certain accident left the boy unsure of his own feelings. One time when Nana's D-Dial malfunctioned, Yui and Rito ended up in a rather awkward position with her mouth covering the tip of his junior. For the boy, it's actually a pretty pleasurable albeit embarassing accident that he quickly ran away from the scene. The feelings of Yui's moist mouth still lingers in his dick.

Ever since then, whenever he had a time, he masturbates while thinking about Yui and surprisingly felt even better than his usual session. Does he like Yui? Or is this just lust?

While he's still thinking about his own feelings, a knock suddenly came from his bedroom's door. "Come in."

A tall man with an intimidating aura shows himself. Zastin—The bodyguard of Lala— walked inside his bedroom.

"Zastin? What brings you here?"

The intimidating man then brings up two piece of papers. "About that, Saibai-san recently won a lottery and get a free ticket for two for a vacation in Hokkaido. I was wondering if Rito-dono would want these tickets, perhaps?" He showed the two tickets and Rito picked it up and looked at it.

"Hmm… What about the others?" He looked back at the man. "Well, the Lala-sama and her sisters are called back to Deviluke by the Lord, and Mikan-dono refused to accept the ticket because she's going to a camp on the very same day."

He looked back at the ticket. There are two of them, which means that he has to invite someone else to come with him to Hokkaido. But who should he invite? For some reason, his mind quickly thought about a certain moral's committee member.

Or should he invite Haruna instead? She will surely accept his invitation…

…

…

He made his decision and grabbed his phone from the desk drawer. He typed in the number of the girl he wants to invite and pressed call. A few beeps later and a voice greeted him. "Hello?"

"Ah, morning Kotegawa."

* * *

Yui was just finishing up her 10th round of masturbating when suddenly her phone rang with a distinct ringtone. This ringtone is the only ringtone that she reserved for a special boy. "This ringtone?" She picked her phone up and sure enough the boy that she just thought about in her fantasy called her.

She can't help but feeling a little overjoyed that he called her. But on what occasion did he call her in the first place? She picked up the call to find out.

"Hello? Yuuki-kun?" She answered with a little raspy voice. Well, she just climaxed for the 10th time after all. _"Ah, morning Kotegawa, sorry to disturb you. Were you just sleeping?"_ The boy from the other line asked her in a considerate tone.

"N-Nope, it's okay. What's the matter?" She fixed her raspy voice and quickly picked back the conversation. _"Well, my father won a prize for two tickets to Hokkaido, I was just wondering…"_

Oh my god, is he going to say it?

"… _Do you want to come with me?"_ The way he asked for it, immediately made Yui's heart skip a beat. Yui was too overjoyed and happy, her heart is jumping all around her chest and she squealed like a child when she heard it. _"Kotegawa, you still there?"_

"I'm here. Hokkaido, huh? Hmm… Okay. Besides, I got nothing else to do anyway." She replied, regaining back her cool after her outbreak. _"Really? All right. Will tomorrow be okay?"_

"It'll be fine. Thank you, Yuuki-kun."

The conversation is done in exactly one minute and thirty seconds. It was probably the best one minute and thirty seconds in her entire life. She once again squealed like a little girl while still gripping her phone. She quickly got dressed and pack her stuff up. Tomorrow is going to be one heck of a day.

* * *

It's five thirty in the morning and currenly, Rito is sitting in the Sainan Town Train Station. The cold wind blows through the air, making him shudder. He looked back at his trip plan. The Train will arrive at 06:00, and will take them around thirty minutes to reach the nearest Shinkansen Line.

Thanks to the morning schedule, he still feels pretty sleepy. Well of course, waking up at 04:30 will surely made anyone sluggish for the rest of the day. He will be sure to take a nap during the trip later on. As he started to doze off while waiting, the other person that will join him in the trip finally arrived.

"S-Sorry to keep you waiting." She said with a small steam coming out of her breath. It's cold and nearing Winter doesn't help either. Anyway, Yui came wearing a thick jacket and a pair of jeans. She looked at the boy who has a surprised look on his face. She suddenly remembered what happened yesterday and blushed, but shook it off.

"What is it?" She asked the boy. "Uh… No, Nothing."

She sat besides him and both of them had a few conversations. Despite the cold temperature, talking to each other made them feel a bit warmer. Roughly 30 minutes later, their train arrives and both of them boarded the train, exchanging more conversations along their trip.

The trip took a full seven hours and they arrived at their destination at 13:00.

Thank God, both of them brought some food along.

The Inn looks pretty comfy. It's also a bit bigger than a usual Inn of this scale. The tickets said that they're going to stay at a VIP room that has a private open bath as well. As soon as they reach their room, both of them prepared and unpack their stuffs.

Originally, Rito planned to go walking and sightseeing for today. But since the trip to reach this place is exhausting in and of itself, both of them agreed unanimously to stay and rest for the day.

* * *

"You look away! And in turn I'll look away while you're changing as well!"

Right now, or duo is in the middle of deciding when's the best time to change into their traditional clothing, which are provided by the Inn. Yui doesn't seem to like the idea of not having a changing room and instead have to change in the same room that they're sleeping, and eating, and watching TV in.

Oh, about the room. It's a pretty large tatami floor, traditional-style Japanese room. There's a sliding door that opens up to a wardrobe, and there is also an access to the private open bath fully reserved just for the two of them.

Unfortunately they have to share the same room to change, since the private bath's keys aren't ready until dinner arrives.

Yui started to change to her traditional robe and blushed while doing so. Still afraid of Rito looking at her. "Make sure NOT to turn your head, okay?" She threw her gaze in Rito's direction and saw that he's still looking away from her. However, he's already in his robe.

"Yes…"

She finished changing and a few minutes later, dinner came alongside their keys to the bath. While eating, Rito keeps stealing quick glances towards the girl in front of him. Yui quickly noticed this. "Is there something on my face?"

Rito looked away and then back at the girl. "No… It's just that you look better with a traditional robe. In my opinion that is."

The girl blushed hearing his statement. "Wh-Wh-What are you saying?!"

"But it's true! Maybe it's because of your long, black hair. You look kind of like a _Yamato Nadeshiko_!" (A term usually used to represent the ideal young Japanese woman)

This boy really just doesn't know or even realize how much his words made Yui feel happy. Although she can't show it, not in front of him at least.

Both of them continued their feast while Yui still blushes at Rito's sudden statement at her appearance. Rito was just eating when suddenly, Yui reached out to him with a piece of food pinched with a pair of chopsticks on her hand. "Kotegawa?"

"Just eat it. It's just the two of us here anyway."

Rito's face reddened at this and he reluctantly ate the food that Yui offered. She smiled victoriously. A payback for earlier it seems.

During bathtime, Rito decides to enter first after a few arguments against Yui. He immediately relaxed himself in the bath. The bath itself is pretty spacious. It's private, which is a plus and it's also open to the view outside. Admittedly, Hokkaido is very cold and onsens like these made him more comfortable than usual.

He closed his eyes after a few seconds thanks to the warmth.

A few moments later, the sliding door suddenly opened. At first, Rito doesn't realize because he's still dazing off. However, he responded after hearing his name called by the person who entered.

"Wha— Kotegawa?!" He jumped after seeing the girl only in her bath towel and with her hair tied up. She blushed lightly and directed her gaze off somewhere else. "Wh-Why are you here?!"

"You took too long inside, so I decided to go in."

"I-I see…—Isn't this a bit?!" The boy quickly covered his private parts with towel and ran towards the door. Almost reaching it before his hand is pulled by Yui. He looked back and saw Yui with a red face, her hand holding his and her gaze trying hard not to look at his bottom part. "I-It's okay, just stay here."

Usually situation likes these involve either Momo or Lala. But this time, it's the only girl that he never expected to be together inside a bath. Either way, Rito blushed and despite his hesitation, stayed inside the bath together with Yui.

Rito brushed and showered himself while Yui rinsed herself in the body of warm water. Both of them have a slight red on their faces and didn't make any eye contact while doing what they're doing. Rito stood up and quickly wrapped his abdomen with his towel. "Th-then, I'm going."

"Wait." Yui turned towards Rito's direction and pushed herself up to the surface.

"…Yes?"

"Stay. I'm going to wash your back."

What's with this cliched development?! Anyways, Rito initially refused before Yui hit him with a cold stare. Now, he's back on his seat with Yui washing his back. "K-Kotegawa? Why are you doing this to me?" He asked the girl who has been washing his back for quite a while now. "Hmm… I wonder why…" She replied quite weakly. Rito is now more than afraid to look back at her expression.

The reason is actually simple. She just wants to. Even Yui doesn't really know why she's doing this, it's like her body completely took control instead of her mind and reasoning. Outside she might be calm and quite, but inside she's screaming of embarassment. She has already thrown all reasonings away out of the window and just go with it!

"Kotegawa? You've been washing for a while now…"

"I'm not done yet." She said before directing her arms towards his front body, or more specifically his lower front. She dropped the brush and opted for her palms instead. "Kotegawa?!"

Her hands are now rubbing his abdomen and nearing his junior. He has been hard for quite a while now, ever since he saw her curves. It may be foggy, but he can still see clearly. She quietly search for his penis before finally finding it and rubbing her soap-soaked hands on it. "Holy… Shit." Rito groaned in pleasure as Yui rubbed and jerked him off in a consistent speed. Her smooth hands combined with the soap made Rito moan and groan in pleasure.

"Kotegawa, please…"

She smirked victoriously as she quickened her pace in jerking him off.

Despite her dominating attitude, Yui doesn't know anything about sex. Sure, she has read a few adult magazine and manga that she confiscated, but that's only for… for the Morals! Yeah! In fact, she just went along with her feelings and thanks to a few images from those magazines, she tried her first handjob which surprisingly went quite well? According to Rito's expression that is.

"Ooh! Kotegawa!" He groaned even louder as she stretch and played with his foreskin and tip. She rubbed it and run circles around the tip with her palms. She used her right hand to play with his tip and her left to jerk his shaft.

She moved her face closer to his. "Kotegawa, I'm—"

"It's okay. Let it all go." She whispered seductively. And it was the last straw for the boy as he immediately came and stained her palm and the onsen floor with his semen.

He gasped for air as the girl moved to his front, Her right palm still covered with his semen. She licked the semen from her palm in front of the boy with a seductive expression. This aroused Rito once more as his penis hardened once again in front of the girl. This girl is really provocating him.

She looked at the hardened shaft right in front of her face. It looks so painful with its veins visible from the sides. "Getting hard right after cumming, are you a pervert?"

Alright she admit, she actually read a lot of ero-magazines because of interests, especially towards a certain boy that she studied various techniques and ways to make a man aroused, just for this very moment. She doesn't know whether she should be proud or not.

"S-Sorry…"

Yui's face inched closer towards his shaft. She blushed at its smell and how hard it is. It might be even harder than before?

"Yuuki-kun…" She started licking the shaft and working her way up from bottom to top. Rito threw his head back at the sudden stimulation while Yui started swallowing his entire penis down to her throat. "Oh God…"

Yui keeps sucking his shaft and teasing his balls while Rito is just the receiving end. He looked down on the girl and saw her face looking up to him with shining eyes that beautifully reflects the moonlight. He suddenly got harder if that's even possible. He used his right hand to guide Yui in her blowjob. Guiding her head as she bobbed up and down in rhythm to his right hand.

You know, with his dick inside her mouth, both of them remembered that time again.

Before long, her blowjob satisfied his penis enough that he's coming to his end. "Kotegawa! I'm cumming!" He moved his left hand and shoved his dick deep in Yui's mouth with both of his hands pushing her head inside.

He came even harder than before. She coughed a few of his semen out of her mouth. "You know, Yuuki-kun? You're too rough!"

"S-Sorry… But hey! Why did you do that? Seducing me and all… Will you even do it if it wasn't me?!"

"HUH?! Of course not! I will only do those with the boy I love!" She, in spur of the moment, confessed to him in the most embarassing way possible. Both of them suddenly blushed. "Come again?"

"Uh.. I mean… Forget it!" She suddenly ran towards the door before Rito pulled her hand and planted his lips onto hers.

Yui fought a bit at first but then quickly accept him and tugged his neck closer to her. His arms draped around her waist pulling her even closer to him. This, this is her dream, her fantasy, but it's not a dream now… It's real. The boy that she likes is finally kissing her.

After a while both of them parted from each other before gasping for air. They kissed again and this time using their tongue as well as combining their saliva together. After what seems like an eternity, they parted once again.

"You know… the shameless Kotegawa is fine as well." He said before touching his forehead with hers. "Idiot…"

He chuckled at her response and both of them stayed that way for a while. "You haven't came yet, right? Kotegawa?"

"Eh?" As soon as she said that, He suddenly started sucking her neck. "Yuuki-kun…"

"Let's continue this on the bed. Consider it payback for before."

* * *

They're now on the bed with Rito's fingers inside her nether regions. Three fingers to be exact and he's planning to add more. He keeps rubbing her insides while sucking on her neck. Now Yui finally feels how it's like to be on the receiving end.

He finally inserted the fourth finger and within seconds, made Yui came. Her juice squirted all over the bed sheets and into his fingers as well. "Wow… It feels even better than doing it yourself…"

"Woah, yourself, huh?"

"I-I mean…" Damn. He caught her again.

He started playing with her breasts while occasionally teasing the nipples. "You mean you like to masturbate alone?" He whispered to her ears, making her shudder and cum once again. "What a shameless girl… cumming twice in a row."

In reality however, Yui has been cumming ever since she started giving Rito a handjob. And also since he inserted one of his fingers into her.

"Yuuki-kun—No. Rito-kun… I want to feel good together with you…" She extended her arms towards the boy and wrapped it around his neck.

"Are you sure? There's no going back after this…"

She nodded and without further ado, Rito inserted his penis deep inside her. She came once again as soon as his tip entered her. "Yui's insides feel so good…" Rito called out her first name as he started to plunge a bit deeper inside her. Eventually he met her hymen.

He looked at her face and with her nod, he started pushing his rod deeper inside her.

While still looking at her face for indication of pain, he keeps pushing his penis inside, only slowing down if her face seems in pain. Shortly, he made his way to her deepest part, his dick fully inside her pussy.

"It's in… It's in… Rito-kun's inside me…"

He surely but slowly move in rhythm. Slow at first, getting her used to the feeling before slowly quickening his pace. She moaned everytime his tip touches the entrance to her womb and he groaned everytime her walls tightened. Once he kissed her lips, her walls tighten even more.

The both of them keeps going at it for more than 20 minutes before Rito quickened his pace even more. "W-Wait… Ahn! Ri.. Rito-kun! Ahn! I'm cumming~~" She moaned before Rito kissed her. "Me too.. Let's come together, Yui."

A few seconds later, both of them came together with Rito cumming deep inside of her womb. At this point she doesn't even care if she got pregnant. As long as she's with him… She's happy.

They both lied down together with him still inside her. However, his shaft slowly rises back once again as they both kiss each other passionately. "Rito-kun… You're still hard?" She said softly.

"I can't get enough of you, baby… Can we do it again?"

Yui kissed him once again. "Do what you want, darling. Rape me more… Use my body to your pleasure. I don't mind as long as it's you."

She goes in all fours and Rito inserted his dick into her pussy once again. This time in a doggy-style position. She moaned even harder than before. It feels even better!

Rito keeps moving in a quick and rough pace and admittedly, Yui also enjoy having sex roughly like this.

Alongside penetrating her, he used her left hand to tease her clitoris and his right hand to tease her breasts. "Hyaahn!"

He lifted her up and showed the part that the're connected into the mirror for Yui to see. This unexpectedly made Yui tighter. "Oh! You got tighter! Maybe the thought of seeing yourself made you even more aroused?"

"Th-That's not true!"

He enjoyed teasing the girl believe it or not. He might be herbivore when it comes to relationship and girls, but he has a surprisingly dominant and sadistic side to him at times. Although, Yui enjoyed it no matter what he does. Slowly she's becoming more of a masochist in front of him.

"Really? But your entrance down here says otherwise…"

He kept pounding her for another 15 minutes before both of them came together once again.

He just came inside her, twice! She surely has to take a pregnancy check after all of this. But her mind, despite telling her to not provoke him again, she slowly made her way to the exhausted boy in front of her and started riding him.

"Yui!"

She inserted his dick into her pussy once again and straddled him like an animal in heat. "You haven't had enough yet, have you?"

"I don't care… Let's do it some more… Darling. Let's see if you can hold on after this."

Maybe she's not so much of a masochist after all.

All night long, the both of them keeps going at it for at least nine or ten more rounds. Both of them can't even remember how much they did it. But one thing for sure is that both of them had a really good time that night.

* * *

"Don't you think we did a little bit too much?"

"Agreed."

The both of them are facing away from each other that morning, in embarassment of their intercourse. Now that their mind are clear, they can finally rethink about their shameless act last night.

"Um… Yui… I'm sorry."

The girl looked at him with a surprised expression. "I-I'll make sure to take responsibility! Even if you got pregnant! I'll take care of both of you! I mean… Huh? What am I saying?"

Yui giggled at the boy in front of her, and with a small move, she kissed him in the lips.

"I'm sure you will, _darling!"_


	2. Memories (Yami x Rito)

_**\- Memories -**_ **  
The Best Way into A Man's Heart is Through His Stomach  
(Yami x Rito)**

 **This oneshot has no relation whatsoever with any of the previous chapters! It's a standalone one-shot!**

* * *

 _It was a pleasant morning, too pleasant for her taste. This planet feels too much like a dreamland, very different than her usual life. There she was, alone, sitting on a little bench while thinking about her next move. It was then that she first met him, the boy who is responsible for a lot of her feelings lately._

 _He offered her some Taiyaki, a food that is strange for her. It's alienating, it's different, it's weird, yet... it's pleasant. The moment she took that Taiyaki to her mouth, is the first time in a long while that she finally felt a little bit of peace._

 _That memory is crystal clear, clear as day..._

Yami woke up to a rythmical sound of beeps. The blonde girl reached her right hand out towards a small clock on a desk besides her bed. She pressed the snooze button, and the alarm stopped. She opened her eyes slowly, to get used to the light that entered her eyes. The information of the clock appeared in front of her, shown in a hologram. The display is showing the current time and date; 06:10, Sunday.

It's a day off today, and she started to wonder why she even set the alarm in the morning in the first place. She groaned after swiping the display off her face, before trying to go back to sleep. She opened her eyes again, realizing how much she has changed over the course of a year. She then gazed off to the ceiling of her room, and think about what made her this way. She was an assassin. Her sleep never feels good, she's always on the lookout for enemies, and that's why she never sleeps so soundly. She never complained about time because she knew that it can't be wasted. Yet, she changed, for better or worse.

Meeting new people, getting to know them, seeing them just displaying a wide variety of emotions have made some changes on her as a person. Especially a certain brown-haired boy that has been mixing up her feelings as of lately. Well, sure she DID confess her feelings, but she never get to know the answer and that's because of her own fault.

Now, it's just a simple question… Should she get up, or not?

Not too long after, she took a quick shower while reminiscing about her time in this little beautiful planet known as Earth. Now that she think back to her experiences, all of it mainly come down to Yuuki Rito doing something that displeases her. Yet, everytime she's in a pinch, or having a trouble, he's always there for her. Even though she always treated him badly.

She always wondered… what would happen if he answered her confession? What would happen if they started going out? Will she be like another generic couple? Will she still get mad at him for some perverted misunderstanding? Will he hate her for it? Or will he still accept her for who she is? … Will she be happy?

Whilst stil thinking about it, the water dripped from her face towards her crotch. Just thinking about him already made her feel all sorts of weird feeling in the inside. She rubbed her hands along the curves of her body. She started feeling up her own breasts and slowly coming towards her own snatch. However, she stopped as soon as she realized what she's doing. She closed the shower and headed back towards her room.

"What… am I even doing…"

She looked down on herself and let the remaining water drip down from her body before drying it off with a towel. She kept her head down until she reached her bedroom. Just then, a voice almost startled her. The AI of the ship, Luna, awakened and found its master with a sad and troubled expression.

"Yami-chan? What happened?" Luna asked with a clear tone of concern. It has accompanied Yami for a long time and it knows when its Master is troubled just by looking at her for a bried moment.

Yami didn't answer however, and just ignored her companion AI and continued wearing her usual clothing. Luna sighed and finally speaks up, "Is it because of that boy again?"

Yami stopped what she's currently doing and looked at the AI. She hesitates for a moment before she continued wearing her clothes. "What if it is? It doesn't matter to you."

"Look, I've known you since long ago. And ever since you realized your own feelings for that Yuuki Rito boy, you always have these mood swings. If you truly love him, why don't you just tell it to him directly?" Luna said before Yami lowered her shoulders and looked at the AI.

"I have. But I'm just… afraid that he might reject me. Knowing me who tried to kill him in the past…" Yami clenched her fist, a light stream of tears run down from her eyes.

"Then what about it? He's a kind boy, and I'm sure that he won't hate you for it. But if that's the case, then show to him that you're no longer the old you. Show to him that even YOU can change to become a better woman, a better woman for him."

Yami went silent for a moment. Her eyes then turn from her usual empty eyes to those eyes that seems like it had just been lit by a torch of passion. "You know, I'm starting to be grateful that I picked you up in that junkyard."

"Do you really need to bring that up now?"

Yami giggled for a second after hearing the AI's response. She finally said her thanks to the AI and departed towards the small and peaceful town, of Sainan.

* * *

Yami arrived at the Library at the center of Sainan town, the library that she frequently visit to get some information about this planet. It has been a while since she visited this place that she forgot how nice it is inside. After presenting her library membership card to the receptionist, she headed immediately to the computer.

She searched for some books with a certain topics that piqued her interests. Yami then smiled after seeing that the library still holds some of those books.

For now, she should focus more on trying to change herself rather than to focus on how Rito view her. Whether as a woman, a friend, or someone that he has to avoid, those things don't matter now if she doesn't start a change within herself first.

She took the books that she wanted and headed towards the tables. She was pretty surprised to find that the tables are rather full, a rare sight. She found out later that the library has just recently opened a café that got rather popular with the locals. With no hope of finding a table indoors, she headed outdoors to try and hopefully find a table for her to sit and read on.

She found one table that could only hold two seats. Better than nothing. She started reading the books that she borrowed, some of those books include; 'How to be closer to your crush'; 'Steal a man's heart through his stomach! Vol. I'; 'How to change for the better, for you and anyone around you!'; etc.

Some titles on those books certainly attract attention on some people that are enjoying their time at the café, but none of them bothered her.

Her reading was interrupted by loud noises coming from the vehicles passing by and from some people having conversations near her. That's why she dislike being outdoors to read. She created a pair of headphones from her hair and wore them. It cancels the noise around her pretty well.

She was so focused in her reading, too focused in fact to realise that someone is tapping on her shoulders and is calling her name out.

"Yami-san?"

She immediately jolted up from her seat after hearing that familiar voice. She turned towards the voice to find the boy that she so madly in love with, Yuuki Rito. He's standing there while bringing one bag of books and another bag of taiyaki in his hands.

After looking at him, she instinctively hide the books on her back out of embarassment. "Y-Yuuki Rito… It's rare seeing you here." Yami tried to hide her blush by trying her best to look away from him.

He then non-chalantly sit down on the seat across Yami. "Yeah, I'm looking for some references for my Dad's manga." After he said that, Yami immediately shoves all of the books on the table to her lap. Rito looked at her confused.

"Um… Aren't you supposed to read those?" He stopped before fully sitting down to ask the girl in front of him about the books that she just dropped. He pointed at the books before the girl in front of him just casually shrugs it off. "I can do it in another time."

"I… I see…"

Yami took a quick glance at another bag that he brought. It has a logo of a taiyaki shop that she never heard or seen before. Rito noticed her gaze at his taiyaki bag and picked one up and offered it to Yami. "You want one?"

"N-No, it's just… I've never seen that shop before." Yami pointed towards his bag of taiyaki. "Hm? Well, I saw this shop when I was walking down the street. It looks like a new shop that just opened, and I bought their taiyaki just to try it out. It's rather cheap after all."

Yami nodded and looked at the taiyaki that Rito still held in his hand. "Here, for you." He gave it to her and she took it without hesitation, right before immediately biting on it. To her surprise, the taste is rather nice, not too sweet, but not too plain either. Being someone who tried dozens of street vendor snacks herself, she knows that this shop has a great potential in selling these things.

She gulped down the entire thing without stopping and sighed in satisfaction after eating the whole thing. Rito just chuckled at the sight in front of him. _'When she's just being her usual self, she actually looks rather cute.',_ Rito thought to himself. Yami noticed his gaze.

"Wh-What is it?" Yami blushed after realizing what she did. "Haha. You really like taiyaki, don't you?" Rito smiled at her.

"Yes… That's because they held special memories for me. Being the first earth food that I ate."

Rito then blushed after remembering that he's the one who gave her the taiyaki in the first place. "Ah, yes. I see. I remember now."

It got awkward for the both of them as they blushed from each other's gaze. Things got too awkward that Rito has to do something about it. "Y-Yami, would you come to my house later? For dinner, I mean." He said to break the ice of awkwardness around them.

"Eh?"

"Y-You know? Mikan would really appreciate if you came to our house." He said while packing up the things that he's bringing and headed towards the library exit, avoiding eye contact with her. "Come on! Mikan hates waiting, you know?"

Yami smiled at his action and she grabbed his right hand while Rito blushes even more. "Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

"So… anything happened between you and Rito?" Mikan asked Yami while she's cutting up some vegetables for dinner later. Yami is currently helping her with preparing a few utensils and cleaning out some of the plates as well.

Mikan's question startled Yami. However, she continued her current action while keeping her face straight. "Nothing new, we're just like the usual." Yami said while stirring the broth that she and Mikan previously prepared. "Hmm… Is that so?" Mikan smirked with a slightly devious tone to her voice.

Yami gave Mikan a quick glance and she remembered one of the books that she just read. It said something about how food is a great way to attract a man. It also mentions that Men generally look for wife-material in a woman and how she should try to learn cooking if she wants her crush to love her back.

Well, she did make a 'food' for Rito the other day… But it seems like he just said it was good in a whim just to make her not feel bad. She wants to at least make a food that he likes.

"What is it, Yami-san?" Mikan looked back at Yami whose eyes are fixated on Mikan's cooking process. Yami blinked her eyes and looked back at Mikan who is gazing at her. "Mikan, please teach me how to cook."

"Eh? But didn't I already—"

"Properly. I wan't to cook properly." Yami said with her usual monotone voice, however there's a slight hint of determination in her voice. Mikan was taken aback at her friend's sudden change in attitude, but she didn't lose her composure. "Is it for—"

"Yuuki Rito."

"Ah, of course." Mikan was stopped by Yami once again. "Hm? Did somebody call me?" Rito suddenly appeared from the entrance to the kitchen, before being shoved out by Mikan. "Eh? Can't I look at the cooking process at least?"

Now that Rito's out of the way, it's time for Mikan to teach Yami how to _properly_ cook.

"Okay, Yami-san… I did say that in order for your dish to taste delicious, you have to cook for someone. And you have to think about that someone while you're cooking. That's the main thing that you HAVE to remember whenever you cook!" Mikan exclaimed to Yami while she listen very closely. "… Now what was the last dish you made for him?"

"Miso Taiyaki."

"Okay. I see the problem now." Well, it's not because of her lack of determination to cook, it's more like her lack of knowledge on HOW to cook.

"I won't go easy, you know?" Mikan asked Yami who still has a fire of passion lit in her eyes. "Bring it on."

A lot of minutes passed and Yami has successfully cooked a miso soup, without Taiyaki. "Mm… Yes, this taste pretty good!" Yami nodded in satisfaction at Mikan's comment. "Will… this please Yuuki Rito?" Yami's question in particular surprised Mikan and made her stop cooking her dish.

"Umm… You probably need more than this, though… But don't worry! I'll help you along the way!"

"Thank you, Mikan."

Days after that, Yami kept on training to cook and make better dish. Some of them, she said not so bad herself. However, after days, her cooking doesn't seem to improve.

"Hmm… It's good, but it's not better than yesterday's cooking. I-In my opinion, at least." Mikan said as she put down the spoon. Yami looked down on her dish and yet, despite many tries, and despite improving from her intial skill, she still can't make a dish that's as good as Mikan's.

"I see…" Yami's eyes look down as she starts questioning her own actions. Mikan noticed this and tried to cheer her up. "Y-you know! You can still get better, just keep try—"

"I don't think I'm suited for this…"

"Eh?"

Even for Mikan, looking at Yami not being her usual self just because of her own lack of trust in herself is enough to make her feel pity of Yami. And just then, she got an idea. "Rito!" She called her own brother down from his bedroom to the kitchen. He answered and immediately got down towards the kitchen. "Yeah, what is it, Mikan?"

Mikan pointed at a dish on the table. It's just a simple beef stew, yet it's different from what Mikan usually serves. Mikan then told Rito that it's a dish that Yami made, and Mikan wants Rito to taste it. Rito then tasted the soup and was quite surprised at the taste. Well, the last time he ate Yami's dish kinda left a rather weird taste in his mouth.

"It's delicious! You made this, Yami?"

Yami was surprised at Rito's sudden exclaim. She looked back at him with hopeful eyes as he kept tasting her dish. "See, Yami-san? Even Rito likes it. You have chances, you know?" Mikan asked rhetorically before she looked at Yami who has a straight face, yet with a blush and a clear expression of happiness.

"I've decided. Yuuki Rito, come meet me tomorrow."

* * *

"It's rather unusual for Yami to invite me out here, what does she want, I wonder?" Rito thought to himself as he leaned down on a guard rail. "Even Mikan told me to go ahead and accept her invitation…"

" _A girl's heart is complicated! So you should go and accept her invitation! It's for Yami-san's sake!"_ That's what Mikan said, but honestly… these things about a woman's heart or their feelings are really strange for Rito. He doesn't get those and in the end he still doesn't understand a woman's feelings.

While deep in his thoughts, a voice called out to him and he's surprised to find Yami, not with her usual clothings and instead opted for a different, casual white sundress. Her hair isn't even done with her usual black hairclips and instead using pink ribbons. It's not much of a get-up, but never the less, it made Rito awestruck.

"Do I look weird?" Yami asked Rito who's still awestruck with a visible blush painted across his face. "No! You actually look rather cute."

"I see… Thank you." Yami looked down to hide her blush. She looked around and memories started to make their way to her. "I remember this place."

"Yeah, it's the place that we first met." Rito replied with a smile. "So, what do you want to do today?" Rito asked Yami, to which Yami just responded by holding his right hand and pulling him away from the place he's standing on. "Plenty."

Unlike what Rito initially thought to be a harsh punishment or something else from Yami, it was just a fairly normal date. Everything is just like how a date is supposed to be, like having lunch in a restaurant, going around in a mall, playing in the arcade, etc. Although, in the arcades, it seems that Yami is just too OP since she can use her hair to play various games that require heavy multitasking…

And for once, Rito can see the other side of Yami. The side that shows that she's just like a normal girl, she smiles, she blushes, a completely different sight from her usual self. Right now, he can officially admit that she's cute. Even if she was an assassin that killed people in the past, this side of hers shows that she, deep down, yearns for someone that she can rely on, yearns for peace and most importantly, love.

"Hey, are you listening?" Her voice made Rito jump back to reality before he looked back at Yami who has a concerned expression on her face. "S-Sorry, what was it?" Rito rubbed the back of his head and smiled awkwardly at the girl, to which she responded with a pout.

"You've been spacing out…"

"Sorry…" He looked down in defeat after looking at her. It's getting rather late and some of the street lights are starting to illuminate the street. Yami smiled and grabbed his hand once again, leading him somewhere. "Hey, where are we going next?"

"My place."

Both of them then arrived at Yami's spaceship. Despite its rather exterior, which seems small, the interior is actually quite big and could easily made into a living quarter for an entire family of four. The facilities inside are even complete, with bathroom, bedroom, and a kitchen for all your dining needs. He has ever been inside this ship, once. But back then, he never took a good look at the ship's nooks and cranies.

Rito is now sitting in a room with a bed that can fit two people, he's told to wait by Yami who was preparing an apron for herself. It seems that she wants Rito to taste her cooking once again. After a while looking around the room, which is pretty neat for a bedroom, Yami came inside the bedroom carrying a food tray with the dishes on top of it.

The dishes that she prepared are as following: Grilled Mackerel, Meat and Potato Stew, Miso Soup, and Brown Rice. It seems like a very ordinary Japanese dinner set. "Now then, p-please eat up." Yami said nervously. "Okay, thanks for the food." Rito said as he picked up his utensils before starting to eat Yami's cookings.

Once he bites down of the mackerel, he stopped. Yami sweats profusely, anticipating his response to her cooking. He took another bite, and another, and another, he also took the rice, and the stew, and don't forget the miso soup. He took all of those dish down like it was nothing. Perhaps he's too hungry because of the date. "How is it?" Yami asked Rito who's cleaning his mouth.

"It's delicious!"

Those words suddenly made Yami's anxious heart explode in happiness. Like the anxiousness that's holding her down suddenly just got lifted by some unknown force and now she felt like she can walk on clouds!

"The yesterday's food is good and all, but this is just much better in a lot of ways!"

Rito continued his explanation but Yami doesn't pay any attention to it and instead just looked at Rito's smiling face, savoring every single sight of him. It was then that she realized how much she loves the boy in front of her. "Thank you, Yuuki Rito."

"For what?" He asked her as he tilted his head. "For accepting me for who I am. I… always wanted to change… for the better of me, but when I almost gave up on it, you're the one who kept me going and who supported me even if I tried to… exterminate you in the past."

He stopped eating for a moment and looked at her. "Yami. You just have to be you, don't try to be someone that you can't. However, always strife to become the better version of your current self instead of changing the core of yourself entirely." He said as he patted her head, and it calms Yami down.

After thanking for the food and cleaning the dishes, he got back to the bedroom and he found Yami waiting for him. "Yuuki Rito, I have one more selfish request, just for today…"

Rito tilted his head in confusion, and then Yami suddenly tackled him and layed down on his chest, on the bed. "Yami?"

"I love you, Yuuki Rito. And I don't want to force an answer out of you, but I just want you to love me back, even if it's just for one single night, please…"

Rito is confused, on one hand, he is very happy that Yami is in love with him, on the other hand, he doesn't know what to do. "Just go along with my selfish request…"

Without second thought, Rito immediately hugged her. He felt her smooth skin rubbing against his. His hands are now rested on her waist, embracing her close to his chest. He can actually feel her breath rubbing against his cheeks. The both of them stayed that way for a long while. Slowly, he patted her head, it caused her to look at his face with a hopeful expression, expecting him to do more than just headpats.

Rito moved his right hand to her cheeks, and brought her face towards his. Rito parted his lips as her face got closer to his. She closed her eyes halfway and parted her lips, expecting him to do the one thing that she expected him to do. Rito, albeit hesitating, finally gathered enough of his courage to push on. He closed his eyes and touched his lips with hers.

As soon as both of their lips touched, he can feel the softness and warmth of her lips. The same thing goes for Yami. Her head feels all fuzzy and her mind is going blank, she might get addicted to kissing. Their first kiss lasted rather briefly, only a small peck as Rito is just too embarassed to continue kissing the girl in front of him. "Yami…"

"The night is still young, Rito…"

She suddenly jumped on him and kissed him with a full force. She tilted her head to savor more of his mouth and his taste. Rito was surprised at Yami that suddenly kissed him, however he hugged her closer to him and kissed her back. She was rather surprised about his sudden counterattack, but nevertheless returned his kiss back. Yami kissed back and inserted her tongue in his mouth. Rito kissed back and the both of them played with their tongue for quite a while, ocassionally stopping to catch some breath.

They stopped their kiss after a few minutes, both of them breathing heavily after receiving such stimulation. Their eyes are empty, but filled with lust for each other's. Both of their eyes yearn for each other's gazes, both their bodies yearn for each other's warmth.

They didn't say anything to each other, yet they can understand each other just from their respective gazes. Rito moved his face closer to the nape of her neck, Yami who seems to understand his intention, raised her head and let Rito suck on the nape of her neck. She moaned as Rito kept sucking on her neck. "Aah… Rito…" She called out his name in the sexiest way possible. Rito blushed while still keeping his face sucking on her neck. He let go of his face and called out her name, "Yami…"

She put her index finger over his mouth. "Call me… by my real name…" She said, her face still red from the stimulation. "Eve…"

He started undressing himself, starting from the top all the way to the bottom. As he was undressing himself, Yami also starts to undress herself. She took a quick peek at his crotch and saw his penis that is already erect because of his lust. She inched her face closer while Rito is still trying to undo parts of his pants. She then tried to help him undo his underwear to expose his already hard penis.

His junior suddenly sprung up and slapped Yami's face. She jumped back in surprise and closed her eyes with both of her hands. She peeked through two of her fingers to look at his hard shaft, completely ready for anything that comes next. Rito just stood there in anticipation for her next move. Yami looked back at his blushing face and as if understanding each other, she got closer again towards his shaft.

She grabbed his penis with her right hand. The sudden stimulation jerked Rito off and made him moan. Yami then tried to jerk him off, starting out slow. Pre-cum can be seen leaking out of the tip, the sight itself prompted Yami to lick his tip, before sucking down on the whole thing. She then used her right hand to play with his balls, whilst her left hand is rubbing her own wet snatch.

Rito's penis started to twitch uncontrollably, however Yami stopped her stimulation just before Rito managed to cum. His face turned from enjoyment to distress. She moved her face up and started licking on his nipples, while using her right hand to give Rito a handjob. She smiled at Rito's blushing face and his expression. His penis grew bigger as he suddenly came and covered her entire right hand with his cum. Yami moved towards his penis and licked some cum off the tip and from her right hand.

However, the sight made him cum even more and while Yami is still sucking on it, he came again, painting the insides of her mouth white. She swallowed all of it, or at least try to as his cum overflows and leaked outside. "Eve… Let me see your face." Rito said to the girl, before she looked back at him and opened her mouth, showing all of his cum that has painted her insides before swallowing all of it.

He notioned her to get closer to him. He grabbed her cheek and moved her face closer to kiss her. "But I'm dirty…" She said before their lips touch against one another, with her hand pushing away from him. "I don't mind." He said before their lips become one once again. The kiss is more passionate this time around as right now they don't care anything about morals or history, all they care about is their lust to one another.

After the heated kiss, they separate and Rito's penis started to grow larger again. Yami smiled at the sight and moved lower towards his crotch. At first, she just rubbed her wet pussy against his dick. He used both of his hands to grab Yami's waist as she moved it in rhythm. Feeling enough, she then grabbed his penis and directed it towards her entrance. "Eve, do you want to continue?" He asked before she lowered herself.

She doesn't answer and suddenly lowered herself to let him enter her entrance. She moaned at the sudden feeling. It feels like thousands of lightning bolts just travelled through her body. It feels too good! He was stopped by the walls of her hymen. Before proceeding, he looked at her face and after receiving a slow nod from Yami, he continued on and broke her hymen. Blood covered his shaft and Yami screamed in both pain and pleasure. He has took her virginity and is now forever marked as her first. "Rito…" She moaned his name as Rito's cock was buried deep within her.

"I'm gonna move now…"

He started to move, beginning with a slow rhythm of thrusts and slowly building up to a faster pace. Her moans got even harder each thrusts and the feeling of pain is slowly turning to pleasure for her. That doesn't mean that Rito doesn't feel anything, in fact her insides felt too damn good for him to comprehend!

He lunged forward and put Yami on her back as he kept thrusting inside her. The sudden change in position startled her, but never the less, she still kept her pace and moans even harder as Rito got even rougher in each thrusts.

He's starting to feel that his end is going to come as he quickened his pace. "Eve! I'm gonna—" He said before pulling out and showered her with his cum. He came even harder than before and managed to stain the bed sheets as well as her lower body with his white liquid.

Both of them panted heavily as Rito dropped down from exhaustion before Yami caught him. "I'm sorry…" He said while still breathing heavily. "It's okay, take your time." She said while caressing the back of his head. For once, Rito felt very comfortable being with the very same girl that wanted to kill him in the past. Despite her appearance, she actually has a surprising motherly aura around her.

They hugged each other for a few minutes with Rito embracing her warmth. After he regained back his energy, he told Yami to turn on her back and stand on all fours. Yami smiled after knowing what he meant and lifted her ass up for him to see. His arousal increase even more after that and he even slapped her ass a few times before entering her once again in a doggy-style position.

The position felt very different from before for both Rito and Yami. Rito felt that her walls coil around his shaft even tighter than the previous position and Yami felt that his shaft is rubbing her walls in a different, more arousing way. It felt good for both of them. Rito kept pounding Yami whilst grabbing her ass with both of his hands. After a few minutes of rhythmical pounding, he once again is nearing his end. "Eve! I'm gonna cum again!" He exclaimed before starting to pull out, however Yami turned her back and locked her legs behind him, preventing him from pulling out.

"Wait! I'm—Agh!" Rito came inside of Yami, directly into her womb. She doesn't even care about getting pregnant or whatever, the important thing is that she wants all of him.

Both of them fell to the bed, exhausted from their intense session. "Eve… why did you force me to cum inside?" He asked the girl who is laying there with sweats covering her body. She blushed and turned away from him. Rito just chuckled at her behaviour before hugging her from behind. "I'll take responsibility, don't worry."

She turned back to face him and kissed him again, softly this time. "Let's take a bath, we both stink."

The both of them then headed towards the bathroom and as soon as they got there, they started to make out once again after Rito looked at Yami's wet body and can't contain himself. They then start to suspect that none of them will be fully clean after this.

* * *

They are now laying down on her bed naked, feeling each other's embrace as Yami is laying her head on top of Rito's chest while Rito is caressing her head softly. Yami smiled at the similar feeling that she had back when she was still being taken care of by Tearju.

"Hey, let me show you something." Yami then pressed a button on the wall. It made the walls of her ship turn invisible including the ground and both of them can see what's outside. Immediately, they are greeted by the stars and the moons and their beautiful glow. They looked down and saw Sainan at night in all of its glory. The bustling city lights paired with the beautiful nightscape truly gave a romantic atmosphere.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Totally."

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes before Yami broke the silence. "Rito… Thank you for going along my selfish request for tonight… I… won't force you anymore. After this, we can go back to our previous relationship and you can forget everything that happened here, you can just pass it off as a dream. But just know one thing… My feelings for you will not change, no matter the cause." She smiled as she said it, with a single stream of tears rolling down her face as she said it to the boy in front of her.

"Don't fool around…"

"Eh?"

* * *

"Hey, wake up!"  
"Wake up!"

The young adult slowly opened his eyes groggily, the blinding lights of the sun started to pierce through his eyes. "Uhh, 5 more minutes…" He said before grabbing the blanket and turned away from the voice that called him. "Jeez…" The woman who called him then moved up on the bed and exposed his mouth enough for her to kiss it. Needless to say it surprised him. He woke up and looked at the woman. "Never expected you to be so bold."

She giggled and told him that breakfast is ready and that he should also get ready to open up the shop. The man is called Yuuki Rito and he is the humble owner of a small food store. Despite it being a small store, the business is rather successful and is very popular for the young ones. They even got covered in a magazine by the Tootsuki Corp., a famous food company!

"Good morning." The woman called out to him after he came down to the kitchen. "Morning, Eve." He called the name of his wife. Yuuki Eve is the loving wife of Yuuki Rito and also the co-owner of the business that he owns. "Ready to start the day?" She asked with a smile as she put down his breakfast. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Who's the chef for this week?"

"Can it be you for this week? Your cooking is better than mine after all." Rito said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Jeez, don't put yourself down like that." She smiled as she sit down besides him.

Right now, Yuuki Rito is very satisfied with his current life. He has a prospering business, a loving wife, and a loving relationship with her. Not to brag, but perhaps anybody is jealous of his current life. And why wouldn't they? The story of his life might be very weird and there are a lot of hardships along the way, I have to admit. But it's worth it in the end. And for the next story…

"Papa! Mama!"

… Is for another time.

 **THE END**


End file.
